beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Ariel 2
Ariel 2 is a Beyblade that was released as part of the Magnacore System. It was released in Japan on September 2002. Bit Chip: Ariel The chip depicts Ariel. Attack Ring: Neo Cross Horn Attack Ring (AR): Neo Cross Horn * Weight: 7 grams Neo Cross Horn depicts four symmetrical rams. This Attack Ring sees use mainly in Right-spin Smash Attack customizations, which is provided by the protrusions acting as the Rams' horns. However, this AR is very rare and fragile; for this reason Neo Cross Horn can't be considered a competitive Attack Ring. Weight Disk: Star Attack * Weight: 15 grams Spin Gear: Neo Right SG (Metal Weight Version) * Weight: 5 grams Blade Base: SG Grip Change Base * Weight: 6 grams SG Grip Change Base is a Blade Base capable of switching between Rubber Sharp and Rubber Flat Modes. One of the key features of this BB, the means behind its primary function, is that it is made of a much softer rubber than previous rubber tips - this affords it less Stamina in Rubber Sharp Mode, but makes it considerably faster and more aggressive in Rubber Flat Mode, compared to other Flat Grip-Based Blade Bases. Due to this feature, it is considered to be the most valuable part for Attack-Oriented Customizations favoring Grip-Based tips. The Blade Base's ability to hold Support Parts also contributes highly to the value of this part. However, it should be noted that most SG Grip Change Bases have suffered very poorly from the passage of time, causing the plastic surrounding the tip to be very fragile, and prone to breakage. For this reason, this tip should be used very cautiously, if used at all, due to its current rarity and value in the Plastics Metagame. Breakages: Here are some examples of the type of break commonly experienced with SG Grip Change Base: Use in Smash Attack Customization: * AR: Eight Spiker (Dragoon G) * WD: Wide Defence * SG: Neo-Left SG with HMC (Metal Driger Takara Ver.) * SP: Fin Tector (Draciel V2) * BB: SG Grip Change Base - Attack Ver. (Uriel 2) Being that this Blade Base highly aggressive, and exceptionally fast, the Eight Spiker (Dragoon G) finds great synergy with Fin Tector (Draciel V2) to execute a fearsome Smash Attack Customization. A Sliding Shoot is highly recommended in order to to improve the Smash Attack capabilities of this Customization, and to reign in the highly aggressive movement of this Blade Base. Use in Upper Attack Customization: * AR: Upper Claw (Driger V2) * WD: Wide Defence * SG: Neo-Left SG with HMC (Metal Driger Takara Ver.) * SP: Upper Attack (Driger V2) * BB: SG Grip Change Base - Attack Ver. (Uriel 2) Due to the height of SG Grip Change Base, the Upper Claw AR (Driger V2) and Upper Attack SP (Driger V2) can work together to execute a great Upper Attack Customization. This Blade Base is highly aggressive, and exceptionally fast, which the HMC and Wide Defense help to control. Use in Defense Customization: * AR: War Lion (Galeon) * S-AR: War Lion (Galeon) * WD: Wide Survivor * SG: Neo-Right SG with HMC (Metal Driger) * SP: Cross Survival (Dranzer V2) * BB: SG Grip Change Base - Defense Ver. (Uriel 2) Other Versions Strike Capricorne G (Hasbro Ver.) Gallery Toyline uriel2parts.jpg uriel2parts2.jpg 53499915.jpg IMG 2278.JPG IMG_3664.JPG Anime Manga Trivia References